REINCARNATION
by sasha lovenaru
Summary: Summary : saat bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion bukan Kusaka yang mati... siapakah itu? maaf summary jelek


**Reincarnation?**

Disclaimer Bleach : Tite Kubo

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Friendship

Pair : Kusaxhitsu

Warning : GaJe, Typo, Yaoi (yg gak suka gak usah baca), aneh, jelek, DLDR, OOC, author amatir.

Summary: Hitsugaya mati dibunuh Kusaka saat Kusaka mencuri _soul king._ Kusaka dihukum oleh central 46 selama 3 tahun.

* * *

~Selamat menikmati~

"Selesaikanlah Toushiro" gumam Ichigo kepada Toushiro.

Toushiro dan Kusaka maju menghunuskan pedangnya ke lawan masing-masing. Pedang toushiro tidak mengenai Kusaka namun pedang Kusaka yang mengenai tepat di jantung Hitsugaya.

"Uukh.." Hitsugaya memuntahkan darahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" Kusaka bergumam sambil menarik pedangnya pelan. Hitsugaya ambruk, tapi Kusaka memeluknya sebelum jatuh. "Jangan pergi aku kembali untukmu".

Hitsugaya tersenyum "benar-kah i-tu".

"ya, maafkan aku telah melukaimu"

"sayonara" Hitsugaya menutup mata jiwanya menghilang.

"taichou" teriak matsumoto.

* * *

Hitsugaya POV

"Toki bangunlah ini hari pertamamu di sekolah kan!" teriak ibuku Hitsugaya Yui. Padahal aku masih ingin tidur lagi. Aku Hitsugaya Toki, Hitsugaya adalah marga dari ibuku. Kami baru pindah ke kota Karakura ini 3hari yang lalu tapi aku sudah harus langsung bersekolah karna ibu tidak ingin aku ketinggalan pelajaran.

Aku tidak bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini karna bermimpi aneh. Aku turun dari tempat tidur untuk mandi. Setelah ganti baju aku turun untuk sarapan dengan ibu. Kami hanya tinggal berdua karna ayah sudah meninggal saat aku belum lahir dulu, kata ibu. Namun yang aku heran Ibu tidak pernah mau membicarakannya.

Alu langsung bergegas keluar rumah setelah menghabiskan sarapan. Untung aku sudah hapal jalan ke sekolah hanya dengan sekali lewat karna otakku yang cerdas ini. Sekolahku Karakura High School sudah terlihat, namun di dalam masih sepi karna ini baru pukul 06.00. Aku berkeliling sekolah yang luas ini untuk mengetahui sudut-sudut KHS ini.

Aku menunggu bel masuk sambil duduk di bawah pohon setelah lelah berkeliling. Aku melihat anak di atap. Aku menyapanya namun dia tidak bergeming hanya diam. 'aneh' batinku. Lalu anak itu pergi dari sana.

Sekolah semakin ramai aku belum tahu di mana kelasku. Aku berjalan santai lalu aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang

**END HITSUGAYA POV**

"Aduh" aku jatuh terduduk. Dia tidak terdorong karena tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kekar #seperti chad hanya muka dan rambutnya saja yang berbeda

"Maaf." dia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menerima uluran tangnnya dan berdiri. "aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini. Apa kau murid baru?"

"Ya. Siapakah namamu?"

"Ooh, aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku. Aku Toki Hitsugaya salam kenal "

"Aku Hito Maeda. Kau di kelas mana?"

"Aku belum tau. Sekarang ini aku sedang mencari guru yang lewat"

"Pergilah ke ruang guru disana kau bisa tanya"

"Pikirku begitu, tapi aku tidak tau dimana ruangannya" Hitsugaya nyengir

"Ooh.. Dari sini kau bisa belok kiri, lalu lurus terus carilah papan bertuliskan ruang guru"

"Baiklah terimakasih." Hitsugaya beranjak "Oh ya, kau dari kelas apa?"

"AKu IX-F"

"Terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya. Jaa~" Hitsugaya berlari.

'Reinkarnasi Hitsugaya Toushiro, kapten divisi 10. Kau tidak sadar aku yang mengeksekusi temanmu. Hakim tertinggi, Hito Maeda' batin orang itu sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya bertemu sensei berambut pink yang memakai pakaian ketat.

"Ohayou sensei" sapa Hitsugaya

"Hm, ada apa?"

"Saya murid pindahan dari Tokyo"

"Oh murid baru yang jenius itukan?" tanyanya. Hitsugaya mengangguk

"Kebetulan kelasmu bersamaku hari ini ikutlah. Kau belum mengetahui kelasmu kan?" tanyanya lagi. Hitsugaya mengikuti dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

**KUSAKA POV**

"huuh membosankan. ramai sekali kelas ini." Kusaka tidur di mejanya. 'Padahal ini masih pagi. Oh perkenalkan aku Kusaka Sojiro yang sekarang menjabat sebagai soutaichou di divisi 10, menggantikan Matsumoto yang menjadi taichou. Hukumanku diringankan oleh Central 46 dan sebagai gantinya menjadi soutaichou'

Aku terdampar disini karena menjalankan misi menumpas _hollow _ di daerah sekitar Karakura Senior High School bersama Ichigo. Untung dia menjadai guru disini, tapi kenapa aku harus menjadi murid ? (kusa: malangnya nasib q). Tidak mencurigakan dengan tampangku karena banyak juga anak yang tinggnya sama denganku. Namun mereka tidak tahu umurku.

Aku beranjak dari kelasku untuk keluar. Di depan pintu ketua kelasku "Mau kemana kau? janagn membolos lagi seperti kemarin" tanya ketua kelas super membosankan itu.

"Toilet, _usuratonkachi_" jawabku sambil keluar. "awas kalau sampai membolos lagi" teriaknya. Aku tidak menghiraukannya.

Aku bertemu Haruni-sensei "Sedang apa kau disini? Ini kan sudah hampir masuk kusaka?" Aku memang terkenal dengan kemalasanku namun aku juga jenius no 1 di sekolah ini tidak ada yang bisa menandingiku. "baiklah, cepatlah masuk" Haruni-sensei pergi dari hadapanku dengan sesosok anak berambut putih persis seperti...

"Hitsugaya Toushiro" gumamku pelan lalu pergi

Hitsugaya mendengar suara memangilnya namun bukan Toki melainkan Toushiro dia menoleh. Sepertinya bukan anak itu.

.

.

* * *

Orang yang berada di atap tadi ternyata adalah arrancar yang sedang mengawasi dunia manusia. Arrancar itu menyamarkan reiatsunya sebab itu tidak ada yang tau kalau dia bukan manusia. Sekarang ini ia berniat menemui Aizen untuk memberitahukan keadaan tadi.

"Aizen-sama" ia masuk sambil menunduk hormat.

"ada yang ingin kau laporkan?" kata Aizen malas

"apa?" katanya.

"apakah anda benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya"

"..."

"baiklah, tadi aku melihat Hitsugaya Toushiro"

"bukankah dia sudah mati?"

"itu reinkarnasinya. Dia memiliki reaiatsu yang sama seperti dulu"

"lalu?"

"anda bisa menjadikannya bawahan umtuk menghancurkan Soul Society"

"Bagus juga idemu itu." Aizen menyeringai. "apa dia pernah menggunakan kekuatannya?"

"sejauh ini belum. Mungkin dia belum mengetahuinya."

"kalau begitu awasi terus dia. Apabila dia sudah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali bawa dia kemari!" kata Aizen.

"Ha`i tuan" Arrancar itu pergi dari hadapan Aizen

"khukhukhu. Aku akan menghancurkan Soul Society"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sret

Pintu kayu di kelas IX-F yang tertutup tadi sekarang dibuka dengan lebar. Dan anak-anak yang tadinya ramai kini diam tanpa ada yang bicara satupun.

Haruni-sensei masuk "ohayo" sapanya ramah "hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru" anak-anak di kelas mulai gaduh lagi. "masuklah!"

Lalu kemudian toushiro masuk sambil berwajah datar. "Hitsugaya Toki 15 tahun salam kenal, minna" katanya tanpa ekspresi. Anak-anak berbisik bisik sambil melihat Hitsugaya terutama anak perempuan.

"duduklah di tempat yang kosong itu" kata Haruni sambil menunjuk bangku di pojok belakang.

Hitsugaya berjalan ke bangku paling pojok dia suka duduk di dekat jendela.

Sret

Pintu kelas di buka lagi dengan tidak pelan oleh Kusaka. Ternyata Toushiro sekelas dengan Kusaka.

"Kusaka! cepat duduk di bangkumu" perintah Haruni-sensei geram.

"Hehe tenaglah sensei tidak perlu marah!" jawab Kusaka sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kusaka berjalan ke bangku paling pojok yang ternyata sudah ditempati Hitsugaya "hei, inikan tempatku" kata Kusaka geram.

"tidak ada orang tadi disini. Lagipula kau bisa duduk di sebelahku yang kosong" kata Hitsugaya cuek.

"tidak bisa..." jawab Kusaka.

"Kusaka mengalahlah dia teman barumu kan, kau juga selalu duduk sendirian" kata Haruni-sensei menyela.

"baiklah aku mengalah" kata Kusaka sebal. "usuratonkachi"

.

SKIP TIME

.

"ohya siapa namamu tadi? aku lupa?" tanya Kusaka memecah keheningan karena sejak pelajaran hingga istirahat Toushiro diam saja dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran pula.

"Hitsugaya Toki" kata Toushiro.

'sudah kuduga pasti Hitsugaya'

"Aku sudah mengelilingi sekolah ini tadi pagi" kata Hitsugaya cuek. Kusaka hanya ber-oh.

"kau tidak ingin tau siapa diriku?" tanya Kusaka lagi.

"aku sudah tau meskipun tidak kau beritau, Kusaka Soujiro"

"eh? knp kau bisa tau?" kata Kusaka kaget.

"hn"

"kita bisa jadi teman yang baik." kata Kusaka tersenyum.

"hn"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hallo minna, ini fic pertama q di bleach tolong review yaa~


End file.
